


Childhood

by MastigosAtLarge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MastigosAtLarge/pseuds/MastigosAtLarge
Summary: Padme seeks help after her older sister steals a toy.





	Childhood

"Sola, give it back!“

"Come get it!”  She smirked, cradling the small notebook to her chest, and ran along the side of the lake before making a sharp left to a clearing.

"Sola!  Give it back!“

”–ghdet it!“

She jumped forward and then coughed, pulling her hair back and running after her sister.  ”Sola.”

"Slow, little one,” her father called from behind her, and moved up to his younger child as Padmé turned to him desperately.  "What did she do,“ he asked.

"Sola—she—daddy.”

"Your words, Padmé.“

Padmé scrunched her face in frustration, glancing back in the direction her older sister had run, and then looking to her father.  "I was writing in my journal and she took it.”

Ruwee smiled softly, and extended his hand.  He waited for Padmé to take it and squeezed her hand protectively.  "Let’s go ask her to give it back.“

Padmé looked up, tilting her head to the side in confusion for her father’s carefree expression.  "I asked.  She wouldn’t, daddy.  Daddy, make her!”

"I think you should ask her again.  And then tonight, we can all talk about making each other feel bad.  And why that’s bad.  Huh, baby?“

She nodded then, slower.  "Come with me,” she asked, biting the inside of her lip.

“We’re walking now, aren’t we,“ he asked, tilting his head to the side.  "May I touch your hair?”

Padmé nodded more quickly, tilting her head forward so that her father could run his free hand through the crown, as he prepared his next lesson on empathy.

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s really important to me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
